Slytherin Honor Duel
by DeepShadows2
Summary: SpinoffA fight between Pansy and Artimis requires a century old Slytherin tradition. Snape helps in unexpected ways. Poor Alexis can't give a hand, and Draco is a wimp. PLEASE R
1. Broomsticks and Bitchs

**Slytherin Honor Duel  
  
**Chapter 1  
Broomsticks and Bitchs  
_By: Deep Shadows_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry potter universe. I Own Artimis and EckoStalker owns Alexis.This is a Spin-Off and has nothing to do with the real plot just something to occupy my time till EckoStalker gets back.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!

* * *

Flying class. How it made Artimis wish she had tried out for Quidditch. Madame Hooch was instructing them on turning the brooms at angles. Artimis had basically been on a broom since birth so this was extremely boring. Alexis was having trouble and as usual Draco was never failing at making her look bad. Artimis was pretty fed up with this 'baby step' crap and needed some action. She zipped above everyone else scanning for something, anything to do. She saw Longbottom having trouble with his broom; it was pulling from him and bucking him. Wanting to help she moved towards him and her eyes caught Draco focusing on Neville's broom. In an instant she knew what was happening, Draco was jinxing Neville's broom and Neville was clinging on for dear life about fifty feet above the ground. _To Help or not to help...._ She pondered as she stared at Longbottom's broom. She watched as Neville was thrown about, Alexis looked at Artimis and she shrugged.  
  
Ten minutes later Artimis was bored again. Neville, out of some miracle, had stayed on his broom and now people were taking bets. Then Neville made his mistake, which was his need to show off. He let go of the broom with his right hand and threw it about his head like a cowboy. In that moment the broom bucked and turned throwing Neville into the air and then towards the ground. Next thing Artimis knew she was diving towards him. She clung close to her broom and barrel rolled until she was under him. She gripped the broom tightly with her legs and let go with her hands, bracing as she caught him. Her broom dropped five feet with his added weight and she shifted her hips to roll them over the broom. There were cheers and applause form above but she was worried about Neville. He was shaking, pale and clinging to her. She shifted and placed him on the broom, him facing her. She swooped and let him off as Madame Hooch flew over and glared at her. She shrugged and flew up towards the Slytherins.   
  
"What'd you do that for?" Draco asked as she slowed her broom.  
  
"I think she likes Longbottom." Pansy sneered, flipping her hair nonchalantly.  
  
"Shove it Parkinson. Babe, if he had died you would have been in serious trouble, I couldn't let that happen. Besides I needed and adrenaline rush." Artimis replied casually lounging on her broom.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Callabella, Come Down here this instant!" A voice yelled from below. Artimis rolled over midair and saw Madame Hooch, Professor McGonagall, and to her surprise Professor Snape. She looked to Draco, "Come on. They look pissed."  
  
"Why? What can they do to us?" Draco replied as he threw a hackie sack to Millicent, who kicked it to Crabbe.   
  
"Um... Snape is down there too. I don't want to disrespect him and disgrace the house." Artimis replied as she turned her broom towards the ground.  
  
"Callabella. You are already a disgrace to the house of Slytherin." Parkinson chided to Artimis's back. Artimis jerked her broom around and faced Pansy off. "What did you say?" She growled, glaring at Pansy. Draco grabbed Artimis's arm and pulled her down towards the teachers preventing a fight. Artimis struggled against him, "LATER PARKINSON! LATER!" Draco ignored her pulling and made her swoop towards the professor.

* * *

**Deep Shadows:** AIR HACKIE SACK ON A BROOM WOO HOO!!  
**Severus:** _--sigh-_- She has withdraws from Ecko excuse the insanity.   
**Deep Shadows:** _--plays hackie sack with herself--  
_**Severus:** ok the increased insanity. I shall bid you ado since she is incapable of human thought. 


	2. Handle It Like Wizards

**Slytherin Honor Duel  
Chapter 2  
Handle it like Wizards**  
_By: Deep Shadows_

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill. I created The idea for a Slytherin Honor Duel! It's MINE ALL MINE!!! Just wanted to clairfy. Muahahaha.   
  
_Brilliance is just insanity under some form of control {Quoted rom EckoStalker}_

* * *

Artimis was furious. Apparently it had looked as if she was cursing the broom so she was the one who received detention. Her _'loving_' boyfriend Draco didn't even speak up and defend her. The weirdest part of the entire ordeal was that Professor Snape kept looking at her and then to Draco as if her was expecting her to say something about him. _No way I'm squealing on him on top of all this..._ She thought as she was told to report at the dungeons at nine that evening. She was partly glad detention was with her head of house instead of Filch. He was a hard ass and no fun with out Alexis. Artimis stalked of towards the Slytherin common room as Draco followed her trying to talk to her.  
  
"Babe, come on. What's the matter? Talk to me." he said as she walked past the statue to the common room. She turned to face him anger at his stupidity. "Oh I don't know what's the matter with me. Maybe it's I saved your ass from expulsion and you couldn't own up to a lousy Detention!"  
  
"Back so soon, Callabella? Here to pack your bags?" Parkinson asked snidely from behind Artimis. Artimis spun around, wand drawn, forgetting her anger at Draco and refocusing it on Pansy. Pansy laughed and fumbled in her cloaks for her own wand.  
  
"Seriously Callabella, Dueling me is not your brightest idea. I don't fight fair." She chided, wand now in hand.  
  
"Neither do I?" Artimis hissed. "Eight tonight. Honor duel. Trophy room. Tell and perish. We shall settle this like Wizards." Artimis spouted off quickly replacing her wand in her robes.  
  
"Fine with me. Who's your second?" Pansy asked putting her own wand away. Artimis raised her eyebrows in interest. "Wouldn't you like to know?" she said as she turned and slowly stalked out of the room. After the door closed she dropped her act and ran to the 'Gymnastics Room'. Alexis was in there doing flips and twirls to work up a sweat before double potions. "Hey Prancer. Why the long face?" Alexis snickered as she landed a jump.  
  
"Alexis. I just challenged Pansy Parkinson to a duel and I don't have a second!" Artimis quickly spilled.  
  
"I can be-"  
  
"No. The duel is a Slytherin only thing. Time honored tradition. No one in my house likes me enough to be my second. I have a better chance at asking Snape if-"  
  
"Why don't you?" Alexis asked her eyes widening in pure mischief.  
  
"Why don't I what?" Artimis asked dropping into a backbend and looking at her oddly.  
  
"Get Snape to be your second? He's a Slytherin." Alexis implied.  
  
"Yes and a teacher and my head of house. Besides Parkinson challenged my loyalty to my house. She called me a disgrace to the name Slytherin."  
  
"Callabella, Whyte, when will you learn to silence these doors?" A cold voice rang out through the room from the door. Artimis's legs collapsed under her and she stood quickly while Alexis fell mid-backhand spring.  
  
"So Ms. Callabella, You challenged Ms. Parkinson to a duel, and you are in need of a second. Why not ask Mr. Malfoy?" Snape questioned moving into the room.  
  
"Um.... Cause he's a jerk and got her a detention." Alexis interjected. Snape narrowed his black eyes at her. "I do not believe your name is Callabella, Ms. Whyte."  
  
"Sir... Are you going to bust the duel now?" Artimis asked fearfully. _Oh shit... Damn it now It will look like i ratted her out... More to disgrace my name...  
_  
" No. I should, but... since it is my own house I will allow it to happen. Besides, It's been nearly fifty years since a Slytherin Honor Duel has occurred. Should be entertaining." Both girls' jaws dropped in shock and Artimis began stuttering.  
  
"Y..Your.. No...Not. Wow...um.." She rambled. _I'm dreaming... I'm going to wake up and this will all be a dream..._  
  
"Come now stop your gawking. You need to find a second." He said smirking.   
  
'Sir will you be her second?" Alexis asked and he turned to look at her about to say something.  
  
"Yes, Sir would you be my second?" Artimis mimicked quickly. he raised his eyebrow in thought and stood there for a moment. Alexis and Artimis looked at each other in disbelief. _No way... Now I know this isn't real.... Severus Snape is going to be my second in a duel...DUDE....  
_  
"Very well. I don't recall any rules about teachers being involved. I don't plan on you dieing anyways." He said stalking off towards the door. He stopped and uttered two words, "Where? When?"  
  
"Eight. Trophy room." She replied in shock as he walked out of the room.  
  
"Training time." Alexis yelled grabbing Artimis's arm and dragging her to their own dueling deck.

* * *

**Deep Shadows:** What do you think? _--rubs eyes--_ I'm tired. Time for bed Sevvie.  
**Severus:** _--cringes at being called 'Sevvie'--_ Thank god, she's going to go to sleep.  
**Deep Shadows:** _--yawns--_ Read and Review or I will sic a mini fluffy on you.  
**Mini Fluffy:** _--barks--  
_**Severus:**_ --kicks animal outside--_ Eghhh, had enough trouble with the big one.  
**Deep Shadows:** Bye bye. Enjoy. Two more days and Ecko is back! YAY!!  
**Severus:** Then I'm taking a vacation and Remus can deal with them. Farewell pests. 


	3. Mother's Outfit

**Slytherin Honor Duel  
Chapter 3  
"Mother's Outfit "**  
_By: Deep Shadows_

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill. Mwhahaha.

* * *

Artimis trained all lunch period till it was time for potions. Potions class went fairly well considering Alexis did not blow up this potion. Artimis was so nervous about the event at hand that she had to focus all her energy to that potion, the precision of it, the moment, and the perfect temperature, anything to keep her mind off of Pansy Parkinson. _A duel of Honor... Of the house of Snakes... One will lose it all... One will keep the stakes... A life of loneliness... A life of pride... Only a night duel will decide._ She had memorized that code since she was little. A Slytherin Honor Duel was one of the highest traditions. _No must focus... Eye of skrewt... three quills of a deceased porcupine... add at the moment it begins to boil..._ Alexis was looking at Artimis oddly, as was everyone else. She was hunched over the cauldron, mumbling the directions and Snape had even asked her something and she ignored him. Alexis finally nudged her and Artimis spun around, "What? Can't you see I'm concentrating here?" Alexis giggled and pointed at the potion. Artimis looked at it and sighed, for it was finished and Artimis had been still working on it. She smiled and looked at it closely. "Hey Alexis, It's like it's supposed to be. We didn't blow it up." She said noting the color was indeed a milky white hue. Professor Snape made everyone take a sample of their own potion and Artimis knew why it was call the Invigoratus Potion. After taking it her and Alexis had to focus on sitting still. Class ended and Artimis and Alexis surprisingly had their potion up with Hermione's. Alexis dragged Artimis off to more training. After an hour of Artimis dodging spells it was decided that food was needed. They skipped down the hallway towards the great hall when they ran into a bunch of Slytherins. Pansy stepped out in the crowd. "Alexis go ahead of me. I have business to attend to." Artimis said as walked towards Pansy.  
  
Pansy smiled and asked with a sicken sweet tone, "Do you have a second yet? Your little lion pet can't help you."   
  
"Yes, I do Pansy. And it is not Alexis." Artimis replied in an equally sweet tone. Artimis smiled as the rest of the Slytherins whispered among themselves.  
  
"Who is your second?" Parkinson demanded. Artimis decided it best to wait till the last moment to reveal that information. "As I told you before, Parkinson. Wouldn't you like to know? You will find out when the time comes. Now move" Artimis sneered and shoved past a stunned Pansy. She stalked off towards the Great Hall, fuming and nervous and not really wanting to eat. She stormed in just before the Slytherins and Alexis raised an eyebrow at her. Artimis smiled and moved her head towards the High Table and Alexis nodded. Artimis ate dinner in silence. Once she ate enough to simply keep her alive she got up and walked over to Alexis's table. Fred and George smiled, as did Artimis's brother Apollo. "Alexis. I need your help. I need you to show me something." Artimis said nudging Alexis. Alexis went "Ohhh all right" and got up. Apollo reached in his pocket and handed Artimis something. Artimis looked it over and it appeared to be a piece of green cloth. "You know to activate it sis. Happy Early Birthday, Don't get yourself killed." Apollo said smiling. She gave him a quick hug and quickly grabbed Alexis and dragged her off to work of the nervous energy.  
  
They spent an hour just talking, because that was how Artimis liked venting energy. At about eight thirty Artimis activated the square cloth that Apollo had given her. It extended out to a beautiful dueling uniform, like the ones the Aurors wore. It was emerald green and there was a large silver snake wrapping around the entire thing. Alexis helped Artimis fasten all the clasps and it fit Artimis to form. The tail of the silver snake wrapped around her right leg and the body went up around her waist till the head went around her back and over her shoulder to sit on her left breast. She was a vision in it. A true Slytherin. Alexis stood in awe, admiring the handiwork of it and exclaiming, "Apollo must have spent a small fortune on you."   
  
"No. These were my mothers." Artimis said tears rimming her eyes as she fingered the smaller snakes around the cuffs. She quickly tied her hair up with a silver and black clasp and retrieved her wand from her school robes. She found the slit in the sleeve intended for her wand and put her wand where it belonged.  
  
"Um... Artimis... We have a guest." Alexis stammered as Snape walked in quickly and quietly. He said nothing, just looked at Artimis in what seemed to be wonder. Alexis in turn admired his outfit, but restrained herself from doing what she had to Artimis and trace the designs. Snape was in a black form fitting Duelist outfit, and it had small snakes of silver over it. _Spiffy... Oh my goodness... Snape looks Spiffy!_ Artimis looked at the clock and quickly grabbed her black cloak which to keep her snake from glowing. Artimis hugged Alexis and looked to Snape, who nodded, and took off without words, which Alexis found odd, very odd.  
  
Artimis moved down the corridors quietly hiding in the shadows, her cloak helping make her fade. She reached the trophy room and saw that every member of the Slytherin House was there. Pansy stood and snickered. "Where's your second? Did you forget to get one?" Artimis stepped forward into the door as Snape entered. Pansy shrieked "squealer" and proceeded to run off.  
  
"Ms. Parkinson. Leave this room and you lose the duel. You know the rules." He said removing his own black cloak and tossing it to the side.  
  
"He can't be your second! He's a teacher." She stated hands on her hips. Artimis snickered and replied, "There are no rules on whom can be a part of the duel, all it says is they must be of the house of Snakes. Professor Snape is head of the house and therefore can be my Second." A rush of whispers filled the group of Slytherins sitting around the room. Pansy, in her purple robes, got back up on the makeshift dueling platform and Artimis suppressed laughing at it. "You didn't build that did you? Here allow me." With a flick of her wrist and arm, her cloak was off to the side as she summoned her own platform which was up to par. Everyone gasped at her outfit in awe as she stood up on it. The silver snake of her outfit glowed radiantly as if the light was coming from it, not the candles all around the room.  
  
"Now, I do not know how much of the rules you know, so in order to keep tradition I will explain it." Snape said, stepping to the middle of the platform. Pansy's second, a small third year girl with ivory skin and olive eyes stood behind Pansy, listening carefully to the rules to the tradition of a Slytherin Honor Duel.

* * *

What do you think? Should I go into more details about the rules or just have them go at it. I am definitly gong to go into more detail about Snape 'form-fitting' outfit later for those of you who are going "awe man. No details."

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!** Toodles _{Deep Shadows}_


	4. Please Don't Wake Up and Hex Me!

**Slytherin Honor Duel  
Chapter 4  
"Please Don't Wake Up and Hex Me!"**  
_By: Deep Shadows_

**Disclaimers:** You know the jive!! **READ AND REVIEW!!**

* * *

"Neither one of you can leave this room until the duel is resolved. Artimis, you are the challenger so you pick the caller. Seconds will remain off of the platform until the first is either unconscious or incapable to continue. This is not a death duel. The loser of this Duel will have to live the life of shame and be an outcast. All is at stake for both of you. Are you both sure you wish to continue?" Professor Snape asked, standing between them on the platform. He looked like a professional duelist, as did Artimis, but he had the presence of one. He stood tall and his uniform accented every muscle in his legs and arms. Artimis nodded her head and looked to Pansy who glared and nodded defiantly.  
  
"Very Well. Artimis choose your caller." He said stepping off the platform.   
  
Artimis looked through the crowd and spotted Draco with the 'goons'.He was looking about lazily and yawning. She pointed at him and yelled, "Draco! I want him to be the caller."   
  
"Callabella, Why are you choosing your boyfriend to be the caller?" Pansy asked, hands once again on her hips. Artimis lowered her head and smirked maliciously raising her head slowly. "Because my dear he has a thing for both of us and therefore will not cheat on my behalf or yours." Draco walked forward and looked at them both. "Ready?" He asked.   
  
"Absolutely." Artimis replied coldly, her eyes never leaving Pansy's.   
  
"Let's do this." Pansy replied her gaze locked with Artimis.   
  
"Wands at the ready. Bow." They did so Artimis letting her maliciousness show on the outside. Pansy returned the glared of hatred and they turned to walk. Artimis looked at Snape who nodded in approval. If there was one thing to boost her confidence it was that.  
  
"On the count of three... One... Two... Three."  
  
"_Expelliarmus_!" Artimis yelled just before Pansy yelled of her spell, "_Silencio!"_  
  
Pansy was lifted into the air and Artimis quickly regained her pose, glad that Pansy had failed. Pansy landed and threw "_Sangueflus!"_ Artimis quickly leapt into a backhand spring and the curse cleared her. "_Lepidae_!" She yelled her wand as she landed. It hit Pansy and she fell in pain, screaming loudly. Artimis winced as she watched the spell wear off and Pansy stood glaring. She saw Pansy look around the crowd of Slytherins and then smirk. Next thing Artimis knew she fell in pain from a curse outside of the duel. Suddenly, there was a loud crack as blue light dashed over her and Pansy fell to the ground as Snape stood up on the platform. Artimis could not move her wand arm; it felt like there were several saws moving along it. There was another crack and someone in the crowd fell in pain. She heard snape yelling something but she ignored it focusing on Pansy and her other. Artimis felt the feeling come back to her arm and she stood, as Pansy's second threw a breath holding spell at Snape. Artimis tried to block it ,but her timing was off. She quickly took out Pansy's second with quick "_Petrificus Totalus_ ."   
  
Pansy stood angerly, pointing her wand at Artimis and Artimis yelled "_Deprecino Delacorus_!" Pansy was thrown up into the air and landed on fire. She rolled about and screamed as the flames went out. Artimis simply bound Pansy with a binding spell and stated, "Hold duel!" which was only allowed once during the duel. Turning around she quickly moved over to Snape, who had fallen to the ground, struggling for breath and was beginning to turn blue. She quickly began to recite the reverse incantation but It didn't work the first time. _Oh no. I should have studied those notes that Alexis had..._ She tried a second time, it failed and the look in Snape's eyes terrified her. She knew he was slowly suffocating and she had to do something fast or he would die. As she was redoing the counter charm he passed out, his face turning purple. She quickly undid the charm, but he didn't start breathing when it was lifted._ What was that thing called…? CPR... Um... I have to... I can't let him die... Ekkk... Please don't hex me..._ She thought rapidly as she undid the top buttons of his topcoat and pressed hard on his sternum. She heard sharp inhales all around her, but she ignored them, focusing on the task of making him breath. She undid the topcoat and his shirt completely, pressed both her hands on the bare skin of his chest and counted compressions. After ten, she moved over his head and she tilted his head back, pinching his nose. _Oh god... Please don't wake up and hex me... Please don't die either..._ She prayed as she lowered her mouth onto his and breathed three quick breaths into his lungs. There were _'ewwws'_ coming in surround sound around her but she once again ignored them. She gladly felt his lungs expand and retract under her hand which was on his chest. She lifted her head quickly and went back to doing the chest compressions. After three times, she breathed into his mouth and she felt him breath against her breath and struggle against her his hands moving towards her head. She quickly lifted up her face and moved back. He looked confused and outraged and above all like he was going to kill her.   
  
"Please don't. I just saved you. Explain later. Duel to finish." She said speedily, hoping quickly on to the platform. He went to say something but she turned her back to him. She looked around and saw everyone gasping at her, jaws dropped in shock and disgust. "Duel resume!" She pointed her wand at Pansy and let her loose from her bindings. She obviously had too much on her mind to realize the duel had re-begun.  
  
Pansy stood and sneered, "Enjoyed that didn't you? Your a disgusting excuse for a -."  
  
"_Silencio!"_ Artimis yelled and Pansy tried to yell a spell but no noise came from her mouth. She looked at Pansy's second, who was down on the ground trying to come out of a paralysis spell.  
  
Draco yelled out loudly, "Duel over, Winner Artimis Callabella. The duel is a finalizing agreement. Pansy Parkinson is not to be talked to and is to be cast out among us." Pansy looked as if she was about to cry and she ran off. Artimis looked behind her and Snape had just finished redoing his buttons. She tentatively walked towards him and he glowered. "You have a detention to get to. Move it!" He growled and she quickly undid the platform with a flick of her wand and grabbed her cloak. She threw it over her shoulders and rushed out to hear Snape yell to the remaining Slytherins "To the dorms. Now!" She quickly ran for the dungeons, desperately trying to get the thought that her lips had been on Snape's. _You were saving his life you sick fuck... You are lucky that you are still alive... There is nothing about that that should give you butterflies in your stomach..._ She thought as she reached the girls lavatory and changed quickly. She did not want flobberworm guts on her mother's Duelist outfit. She quickly walked into the Potion's class and sat down at a table. She lowered her head into her hands. "He's going to kill me. I am going to be the new ingredient for tomorrow's potion." She whispered to herself not noticing him walk in.

* * *

**Deep Shadows:** Muahahaha Snape got kissed!!  
**Severus:** It's called CPR you moron.  
**Deep Shadows:** Just wait till you see what I do next hehehehe


	5. The Old Outcast

**Slytherin Honor Duel  
Chapter 5  
"The Old Outcast "**  
_By: Deep Shadows_

**Disclaimer:** You know the deal. I don't own you don't sue.

* * *

Artimis sat with her head bowed, her hands over her eyes imagining all the terrible fates Professor Snape had in store for her. _And top it all off. I think I like him... Oh the issues this eve will bring..._ She thought as she sat there. She had never notice him enter the room, or him pull up a chair in front of her. She simply stared into her hands mumbling about how he was going to kill her.  
  
"Ms. Callabella, I insist you stop that prattle immediately" He said sitting back in the chair he had pulled up. She quickly lifted her head and looked at him. He was still in his uniform and Artimis could not help but let her gaze follow the lines of his muscular arms. She realized what she was doing and quickly snapped her eyes up to his.  
  
"I am so very-" She started. He put his hand up.  
  
"I have no idea what you think you were doing. I figured It was the end and that was that. Ms. Callabella please explain to me why I awoke to your mouth on mine, with my shirts undone." He said with as much controlled outrage as possible.  
  
"CPR...." She mumbles lowering her gaze to the table in front of her.  
  
"What was that?" He asked, his voice more demanding. She quickly looked up and blushed.  
  
"Cardiovascular Pulmonary Resuscitation." She said loudly, her eyes looking behind him to the jars of things on the wall, anything to keep from looking him in the eyes.  
  
"And what may I ask is that?" He said, a hint of intrigue in his voice. She continued to stare past him and then she looked him in the face. "It revives breathing and heartbeat through outside means. I would have done magic but I had more of a chance of blowing you up than reviving you. It's a muggle thing Alexis and Lupin showed me." She said quickly, feeling her face get hot from blushing. _I can't believe I am blushing... Criminy... I have issues... Wait till Alexis hears.... I'll never live it down..._ She thought as she watched him process the information she had thrown at him.  
  
"So in all manners of speaking, you were saving my life?" He asked as if he needed her to confirm this because it seemed impossible.  
  
"Yes Sir. I am so sorry. I didn't know what else to do." She rambled of in fear of what came next.  
  
"Are you sorry you saved my life, or sorry about the manner in which you did?" He looked at her with his head cocked to the side as if trying to study her from and angle. "The manner Sir." she replied lowly. Her hands were clenched in her lap and she was so nervous that she felt like she was going to puke.  
  
He looked at her with mild concern as she went pale. "Artimis, why did you choose to risk your honor tonight?"   
  
"Because... Sir... I am a Callabella, we hold honor above almost all other things. To dishonor yourself is to dishonor your family and I could not allow the slander to continue." She said proudly sitting straight in her chair. He smiled and relaxed in his seat. _Oh shit.... Is he? .... No way... I died in that duel didn't I..? He's fucking smiling!_ She thought as she watched him. He looked at the shocked look on her face and furrowed his eyebrows. "Are you alright?" He asked leaning forward towards her.  
  
"Um... yeah... It's just ... You smiled and um... I've never seen you do that." She stated slowly. He laughed and replied, "I don't usually have a reason to smile. Too many dunderheaded children about who whine piteously about homework and candy." She was in shock from his laughter. It was smooth and silky like his voice, and to hear his voice resound like that made Artimis blush. He looked at her, a perplexed look in his eyes.  
  
"Artimis, Do you know who and when the last Honor duel was?"   
  
"Um.. Sir you said around fifty years. I don't know who though." She replied her hand absent-mindly lifting to her chin to ponder._ I know this.. I know this.. Where do I know this?_  
  
"It was between Miranda Entingo, who became Miranda Callabella, and..."  
  
"You! I remember now. My mother told me when I was a child." She cut him off in excitement because she knew why and how she knew about the Honor Duel.  
  
"I am still your professor. Cutting me off mid-sentence is disrespectful." He replied hastily. _If he was the person who fought mother and mother won then.... He is the outcast. Now i know why he chooses to be solitary... because he doesn't choose to be solitary... it is forced._ She thought and understanding came to her eyes. "Why did you agree to become my second?"   
  
"Because if your mother were alive and found out I let you fight a Honor Duel alone she would challenge me to another one." He sighed loudly and looked at the clock. "So much for detention. Go on enjoy the after party. Don't be too hard on Pansy, she's got a hard way coming to her." he said lowly, his eyes downcast. She got up from around the table and mumbled "Please don't hex me." As she hugged him and planted a kiss on his cheek. She stood back quickly and stated "thank you" Then she ran out of the room before he could do what she believed was hex her into next week. She ran all the way to the stone statue and then stopped quickly._ I have about a day to live, Enjoy it while I can. And poor Pansy. Hmmm the bitch deserves disgrace for one night, then I'll tide things over..._ She thought as she spouted the password to the statue. It leapt aside and she entered the common room, braced for anything.

* * *

**Deep Shadows:** mwhaha my own theory on why Snape is a loner. And he got kissed.   
**Severus:** _--sighs--_ the things this child needs to make her jovial. Your theory may or may not be correct.  
**Deep Shadows:** true but in my little spin-off realm of things it is the only reason so muahahahah  
**Severus:** Thank goodness EckoStalker returns today.   
**Deep Shadows:** aww you missed her? I'll make sure i tell her.  
**Severus:** I didn't miss her. I want peace back, or what little semblance of it I had before she left.   
**Deep Shadows:** Toodles and **READ AND REVIEW!!**


End file.
